


figure it out

by starfleetbanana



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetbanana/pseuds/starfleetbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth was they hadn’t exactly bothered with hiding whatever they were except no one had asked, until they had in probably the worst moment ever. Neil was subjected to their scrutiny for an entire week as he healed every single time he found the girls in his room. </p><p>Or media reaction to andreil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say anymore when I write Andreil. I just hope this is somewhat enjoyable for everyone else too!

Andrew and Neil’s relationship had never been obvious to anyone, not even to Bee who was the only person beside Neil who understood Andrew completely.

When the rest of Foxes figured it out, besides having to pay, they’d decided to leave it as a secret since it was no one’s business, except Nicky felt entitled to see Andrew smiling lovingly at Neil.

“He doesn’t, ever” Neil had answered and Andrew had shrugged with bored eyes as he held Neil’s hand and examined the scars that mapped the skin there. Nicky was sure their thing was too weird for him to try to figure out so he gave up.

The rest of their teammates concluded the same thing, even though the questions kept coming and Neil kept feeling defensive about his privacy. Once he’d heard them arguing drunkenly _about_ them. The argument had quickly ended with Allison shouting “A hundred bucks Andrew’s good at sucking cock!” Aaron had left the room immediately looking like he was about to pass out, while Nicky answered shouting back “You’re fucking disgusting, he’s my cousin!” Neil had automatically decided to go for a run before he felt like facing any of the upperclassmen again even if it was a Friday night.

Truth was they hadn’t exactly bothered with hiding whatever they were except no one had asked, until they had in probably the worst moment ever. Neil was subjected to their scrutiny for an entire week as he healed every single time he found the girls in his room.

After a while they accepted it. Every fox, but Aaron, was okay with it, even the Vixens had showed their support –not that either of them appreciated that-. Aaron excused himself by saying they were relatively obvious for intuitive women like Renée, though he’d probably meant lesbians.

Then it had been their task to try to inform the new foxes before Andrew threatened any of them since he no longer cared to take anyone new to Columbia because his job was done. Andrew didn’t need to hurt anyone but Jack that year, and he was glad these people didn’t really try to be anymore than teammates with him because the last time that had happened he’d ended up with a stupid blue eyed striker obsessed with Exy with a neck fetish.

Their relationship had been kept relatively safe from anyone that wasn’t part of their lives until Neil got a concussion five minutes before a game ended and after checking on him and taking him to Abby Andrew’d tried to cut open Manriquez’ neck. Violence didn’t mean a lot in an Exy court, much less in the Foxhole court, since it was a natural part of the game. What had scowls and raised eyebrows at Andrew was the fact he’d stopped to make sure he was alright before threatening someone.

The bets the Foxes made were mostly kept in secret probably because they lacked social skills and they didn’t talk to a lot of people outside their team, but the rumours were out and Wymack knew it was dangerous territory. He knew the ERC wouldn’t have shit to say but other athletes would and he wished he could simply get it over with, but when he’d asked Neil to make it a bit more obvious so they’d shut up Neil had looked at him without understanding any of his words. The couple was a mystery to everybody, definitely.

Kevin, as always, seemed to be the only one to lose his shit in a second. As soon as he’d heard Wymack suggest they _should sort of make it public_ he’d started panicking at how the media would focus on the Foxes again and play their dirtiest tricks to try and get into their lives, something Coach had never allowed. He run himself into oblivion and then downed a bottle of vodka after he heard the Vixens talking about rumours in a party organised by Allison in the Fox Tower basement. The team was crap enough to make him stress and thinking of them going public and having Andrew and Neil invited to Kathy’s show while he had no chance to stop them from opening their mouths made him feel like chugging down a bottle of whiskey. He didn’t give a crap about what they did outside the court, but he deeply cared about their inability to be civil with reporters and show hosts.

 Nicky had slammed the door one day and shouted “What the fuck are you doing on the rooftop?!” None of them answered and simply stared at him waiting for some sort of explanation “I was in class and someone told me I should look at the rooftop more often to get shit right. Are you fucking kidding me?”

“They know, then” Andrew answered and focused his eyes on the TV in front of the couch. He nodded slowly and slumped into the couch again.

“I don’t get what’s so interesting about us” Neil added biting his lower lip. He couldn’t have cared less. He only worried slightly about it because Kevin had been making a big deal out of it for the entire past week. If anybody came too close he’d have to find a way to protect himself again. He wouldn’t give any explanations unless it threatened the future of his team.

“Sunsets are overrated, Josten!” He said before walking out of the room, which only further confirmed how cryptic everything they did seemed to everyone else, while it was just so fucking simple to them.

Nicky was the third person who’d tried to make them say something because their silence kept feeding the drama and Exy fans were _fucking wild._ The baby foxes didn’t even try to say a word but they kept staring at them when someone mentioned yet another thing they’d heard in class. It was getting under Neil’s skin having to ignore half the conversations the team had and the desperate look from the reporters who went to Palmetto to look for an answer. He hated the guards but he was infinitely grateful for the way they managed the questions they were asked every ten minutes.

It had all been relatively manageable for the guards until their next game. The Foxes won against the Baltimore Wildcats for a difference of six points which had made the crowd explode into their fight song around them. A happy kind of drinking would come soon and the thought of it made Kevin relax after Wymack sent Neil to talk to the reporters expecting Matt would keep his behaviour under control. Matt knew there was no one who could stop Neil’s mouth but Andrew, and he didn’t exactly approve of his methods.

He answered a couple of questions about the game and the baby foxes finally working with the others until a serious looking woman with raven black hair caught his attention when she asked about Andrew Minyard outside the court.

“It’s none of your business” He answered and Matt was so glad he seemed calm still, until the reporter started pushing a bit more.

“We’ve heard from multiples sources you two are in some kind of relationship, could you confirm this?” She said, her voice loud and clear while the other reporters waited for an answer in silence. Matt noticed Andrew in the back, staring at the group with a murderous look and understood the silence. She’s brave, he thought.

“We won’t confirm or deny anything related to our private lives. We won and this game gets us into next season championships, that’s what matters” Matt interrupted before Neil said anything. He could see him fighting his frustration and biting his lips trying to swallow the anger curling in his stomach at the same time. He looked like he was about to explode. He understood it probably had to do with the fact he’d been hiding for such a long time he couldn’t believe he had to deal with any sort of reaction for who he chose to date –he would never use the word date, but that was the way Matt coped with the fact Andrew Minyard had a soul-.

“Yes, I understand championships are important for the team, but isn’t a relationship between two of the best Exy players we’ve seen in the South important too?” She continued. She furrowed her brow and looked into Neil’s eyes searching for any sort of emotional response that came from him and not from the older fox.

“Thank you for your time” Matt said before turning back dragging Neil by the arm as he walked into the locker room. Andrew reached for Neil’s hand and followed the rest of the team.

Andrew waited for him as he showered last and got into more comfortable clothes. Everything seemed chaotic outside and Coach was waiting for them to make sure they’d get out safe back to whatever they’d organised back in the tower. Neil walked quickly toward the car eyeing the people around them. He felt like kicking someone in the face.

Things calmed down, even Kevin went back to his usual annoying self who Neil tried to ignore after their practices. He’d been trying to focus on an essay he had to write and in studying Russian practising dialogues with Andrew. It gave him a sense of privacy and he melted under the sound of his soothing voice as the night went by. They went to bed together and Neil hoped things went go back to normal soon because if there was something he wasn’t willing to talk about to Kathy was his love life. He couldn’t even imagine how they’d react and what sort of things they’d ask if even the Foxes had asked the most stupid things out of curiosity.

* * *

 

“How the hell can they come up with so much weird stuff, though?” Renée asked biting her nails. Andrew was standing next to her in the goal still wearing his gear. “I mean I know you’re not the most normal guy ever but I’m pretty sure Neil doesn’t have a blood kink” She continued blushing as she tried to keep the conversation going.

Andrew didn’t really want to talk about it but he knew he’d have to at some point. Maybe Kevin would do his thing and make people forget their rudeness and violence as he smiled to the camera next to his new golden boys. His hands itched for his knives as he thought about that fake smile he’d been trying to teach Neil.

After practice was done and he’d received Renée’s support, he went back to the Tower. He didn’t have much to do and he took his time going through revisions when he heard Neil’s voice interrupt his train of thought.

“They know” He said and Andrew shrugged because he knew they knew and it was stupid that Neil had to confirm that. “I mean _they_ know, I'm not kidding” He didn’t know exactly what was going on, but for some reason Neil was blushing. He thought better about it, he must’ve been so mad his face had gone red, that made sense.

"I know you're not kidding you've no sense of humor" Andrew said trying to understand Neil's expression. He didn't care if they knew unless they started bothering him.

“I don’t know how but they got my phone number and it’s all over the news. Kevin says we have to talk about it but I think I need twenty cigarettes”.

Neil reached for the remote and looked questioningly at Andrew asking for permission to turn the telly on. Andrew nodded and heard an unfamiliar voice pronounce his name, he didn’t look up but he guessed it was just another gossips show. Suddenly he heard Neil’s recorded voice.

“Sorry, but it’s none of your business” It was so undeniable Neil it made him feel proud of the way he’d learnt to be his own version of Neil Josten.

“I understand you weren’t planning on going public, is being out of the closet as a couple a problem for your team? I’d be so embarrassed if I were you since you practically got caught” The voice of one of the hosts came next and Andrew clenched his fists at her choice of words.

“Look, I’ve nothing to be embarrassed of, leave us alone. Remember we’re Foxes, not just any Exy team. I don’t owe explanations to any of you” He could hear Nicky asking what was going on when Neil stopped talking.

“That’s the same thing you said after your past went public, Neil” Andrew hated how the media kept playing their dirty card whenever talking to the foxes.

“WHAT THE FUCK-” Dan had yelled next to him and he could hear Neil’s familiar exasperated sigh.

“We just want to know what do you think of these spreading rumours? Palmetto State University students have told us they’re not only rumours, is there something you’d like to tell us to finish this call the right way, Neil?”

“The right way?” He asked incredulously, then took a deep breath “Yes, it’s true. But it’s still none of your business” He said before hanging up.

When the recorded call finished playing Andrew was looking at Neil with his head cocked to one side. He knew there was a group of fans that insisted they were together even before Neil’s concussion and he was glad it got them excited enough to get talking about their game instead of what they were supposed to be. He pursed his lips and walked toward the door after taking Neil’s hand in his and making him follow him to the rooftop.

He thought sunsets were overrated indeed, because when Neil was standing next to him with a cigarette threatening to burn his knuckles there was nothing more beautiful in the whole bitter world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for kudos/comments beforehand! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
